The Mayor of Sodor
|creator(s)=Paul Larson Abi Grant |uk/us_voice_actor=David Bedella |uk_voice_actor=Keith Wickham |other_voice_actors=Rob Rackstraw |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=Sodor Island Council |occupation=Politician, mayor}} The '''Mayor of Sodor' is in charge of the Island. Biography ''Thomas & Friends The Mayor has attended many important events with the Fat Controller over the years such as the reopening of Great Waterton, the unveiling of the new Lion of Sodor statue, attending Dowager Hatt's party at Knapford and presenting the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre a new alarm bell. Several different mayors have appeared in the magazine stories. Attire The Mayor wears a black suit jacket with grey collars, a purple and white striped tie, a black waistcoat, a white undershirt and black trousers. He also wears a black bowler hat and a bronze chain of office. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * 'Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree' |-|Television Series= * 'Series 8' - As Good as Gordon * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Dream On , Dirty Work , Thomas Sets Sail , Toby's Triumph and Thomas and the Runaway Car * 'Series 12' - Toby's Special Surprise * 'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend , James in the Dark and Jumping Jobi Wood! * 'Series 15' - Wonky Whistle * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through , Muddy Matters , Whiff's Wish and Welcome Stafford * 'Series 19' - A Cranky Christmas, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas , Reds vs. Blues and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings , All in Vain and Engine of the Future * 'Series 21' - Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever and Counting on Nia Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Learning Segments * Who Can Take Them? He had a role in the cancelled Pack episode The Importance of Being Patrick. }} |-|Other Media= * 1995 - The Engine Parade! * 1996 - Important Passengers! * 1997 - The Flower Train * 2001 - A Song for Caroline * 2002 - A Snowy Reception * 2003 - False Alarm, Broken Bridges * 2004 - Pony Pick-Up!, Daisy's Delight , Place to Play , The River Race, Spotty Thomas and Dazzling Diesel! * 2005 - Relay Rescue * 2007 - Airship * 2008 - Toby's Triumph * 2010 - In a Spin * 2011 - Ready, Jet Set, Go! , Off Colour , Musical Trucks , Jumping Jobi Wood , Thomas' Tall Friend , Little and Light and A Lion on Sodor * 2012 - Bubbling Boiler , Express Coming Through! , Wonky Whistle , Thomas' Tall Friend , Welcome Stafford , Clock Countdown , A Whoosh of Water! and Clock Countdown * 2013 - Ready, Jet Set, Go! (does not speak) and Whiff's Wish (cameo) * 2014 - Henry's Forest * 2015 - Silent Puffing! (speaks in speech bubble only) * 2016 - Jumping Jobi Wood (mentioned) The Mayor of Sodor also appeared in the magazine stories, Boat Afloat, Daisy's Day, Special Passengers and Spotty Spencer. Annual Stories * 2001 - Very Special Engines }} Voice Actors * Keith Wickham * David Bedella * Rob Rackstraw * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Anders Sundstedt * Christoffer Staib * Paweł Galia * Jarosław Boberek * Jorge Roig * Ulises Maynardo Zavala * Alfonso Ramírez * Blas García * Jorge Teixeira * Pasi Ruohonen * Kim Seung-jun Trivia * According to a 2015 magazine story, the Mayor in the television series is actually the Mayor of Vicarstown. * He appears to be a very skilled ice-skater. * He lives on Edward's Branch Line, near Suddery. Merchandise * Wood See also * Category:Images of the Mayor of Sodor es:El Alcalde de Sodor he:ראש עיריית סודור pl:Burmistrz Sodor ru:Мэр Содора Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Staff